Imperial Equestria
by Juggerpony
Summary: After an Imperial Blockade is attacked by Mercenaries, the remaining Imperial Naval force makes a random Hyperspace jump. Damaged beyond repair, the Star Destroyer and its crew discovers Equestria, where they are automatically thrusted into conflict with the Elements of Harmony. Takes place 7 years after the Season 4 Finale.
1. Invasion

**_ Prologue_**

**_7 years after the Rise of the Empire_**

**_Near the planet Doros, the Star Destroyer Avenger_**

**_Admiral Varinth, Imperial Navy_**

The bridge rocked again, sirens screeching throughout the whole Star Destroyer as another salvo of proton torpedo's made contact with the shields. I sat in the admirals chair on the Star Destroyer Avenger, clutching the arm rest as the capital ship rocked again from yet another salvo. It was only an hour ago I was wishing for something to actually happen, wishing to see some action.

By order of the Emporer, the 623rd Navy Division was instructed to set up a blockade around the planet of Doros. And the Doros Government was not happy with it. So here we were, the _Avenger_, the _Black Hand_, the _Carbonate_, plus 2 Imperial Frigates, fighting against mercenaries called on by the Doros militia.

I turned on my holo-comunicator, sending out a message to the other captains. 4 Holo-Images appeared in front of me, showing me the captains from the 4 other cruisers.

"Captain Nickerson, what is the enemy count?" I asked the captain of one of the Frigates. Nickerson was a young man, looking to have just come out of the Imperial Academy. He had black hair, cut to Imperial Regulation, and wore the standard olive green uniform of an Imperial Officer. He had a grim look on his face as he stood erect in his commanding chair.

"Sir, from what my Navigator tells me, we are dealing with 3 enemy frigates, 2 heavy cruisers, and at least 30 small space craft. The frigates appear to be standard Correlian Corvettes, and the Heavy ships consist of a Bothan fleet command ship and the othera Mandalorian Cruiser."

I cursed to myself. Where did these mercenaries get a Bothan Command ship from? Focusing my attention back on the 4 commander in front of me, I began giving out orders.

"Have all forward shields set to 50% power, and divert the rest to your sides. I don't want those small hand fighters to attack your side. I also want Frigates to get in a shield formation, and focus fire on the other frigates. I want all Star Destroyers to focus long range turbo lasers on the Command ships." Then Captain Farthers, commanding officer of the _Carbonate_, spoke up.

He was an older fellow, in his mid 30, and was at one point a junior officer for the Republic Fleets, helping with the siege of the planet Kashyyyk.(And I looked it up. I spelled Kashyyyk right)

"Admiral, what do we do about the fighters?" I bit my lip and tried to form up the strategy. The fighters were Head Hunter class, which were weak but agile fighters. The lasers alone would not be enough to take down even a frigate, but if they travelled in a large enough pack, they could wipe out a Star Destroyer. They were too small for turbo lasers to sight them, which made the situation even more disastrous.

"Scramble all TIE fighters. I want 5 squads of 5 TIEs to attack the headhunters. Have the rest provide cover fire for any TIE Bombers making runs on the enemy frigates. You have your orders. Admiral Varinth out." And with that, the 4 captains disappeared, leaving me alone with the rest of the bridge staff. The officer on the scanners suddenly stood and addressed me.

"Sir, another squad of Headhunters is making an attack run on our shields!" I looked out the view-port and saw them approaching. 10 Headhunters began descending on the _Avenger_, aiming for its midsection. They swiftly evaded our short range Turbo Lasers, all accept one, which blew up upon impact. As they descended, they began launching a volley of proton torpedoes, which hit the shields. But before all the Head Hunters could fire, however, one of the TIE squads rounded out and began firing on the Hunters. 2 of them exploded, and the rest quickly dispersed. Another alarm began going off, and the Attack coordinator approached me, sweat dripping from his face.

"Sir, our shields have been reduced to 10% in the front. Our side shields have been diminished. We cannot take another salvo like that!" I gulped, sweat beginning to drip down my face as I began thinking. It would only take 2 more torpedoes to disable the shields, plus any remaining bombs would tear the ship apart. Not to mention it would expose the Star Destroyer to boarding parties. I gulped as I went back to my command chair, calling up the other captains. They all appeared and began giving reports.

"My shields have been disabled, and I don't know how much longer I will be able to hold out," Captain Garanger, commander of the second frigate, reported. "Admiral, my TIES report that one of the enemy corvettes have been disabled. They will be completely down in a few minutes," Captain Farthers reported. "I believe we need to change our strateg... ahhhh!"

Captain Nickerson suddenly screamed, and his holo-image turned to static. I looked out my viewport and watched as Headhunters launched Proton Torpedoes at the Frigate's bridge. This was not good. With only one frigate left, the Star Destroyers were completely exposed to the command ships heavy lasers, which would tear through the _Avengers_ weak shield and end my military career.

"We have lost Nickerson! Captain Garanger, I need you to pull your frigate back. I will not lose another frigate. I need all long range turbo blasters to pick a target on the heavy ships. Have the TIEs go on an attack formation to take out the frigate. Garanger, I need you to use your short range lasers to defend against the fighters."

"But sir, our turbo lasers are useless against those fighters!"

"Do you want to lose your ship?" Garanger shut up at this, turning to one of his navigators as his Holo-Image disappeared. Staring out of the view port, I watched as Garangers frigate began to turn around, coming in closer to the other Star Destroyers. I shut off the Holo frequency, walking down the narrow walkway to the front of the bridge.

Another strategy officer came up to me, handing me a Holopad. He saluted and walked away as I began reading. The pad gave reports that our navigational systems and long range communications had been destroyed. Our shield was mostly depleted, and there was a breach in Hanger 5. On a positive note, the Bothan ship's shield and Hyperdrive were down, and the Mandalorian Cruiser had a major breach in its side. One of the Corvettes were seriously damaged, and a few more shots would tear it apart. The other Corvettes, on the other hand, seemed almost in perfect condition. Then I saw something that would give us an advantage. The damaged Corvette was dangerously close to the other 2 corvettes. I quickly ran over to the ship intercom, right as the ship rocked again.

"Our shields have been disabled!" One of the officers said, fear trickled throughout his voice. I cursed as I stumbled onto the comn station. I rerouted the call to go to our strategy center. "Gunnery Corp, this is Admiral Varinth. Respond." The response came almost immediately.

"This is Gunnery Officer Mari. What are your orders, sir?" I coughed and gave the order.

"Those two Corvettes that are next to each other? I need you to relay orders for our TIES to concentrate fire on the damaged corvettes main engine." The Gunnary hesitated, as if he was going to question, but apparently decided against it.

"Yes, Sir!" He signed off and I went back to my seat. The ship rocked yet again as the head hunters made another swoop, attacking the main hull. The hull was thick, however, and was able to fend off the incoming lasers. I continued to watch out the view port as a TIE squad made its way over to the damaged Corvette, taking out its engines and stabilizers.

I smiled as the Corvette began to tumble, heading straight for the healthy Corvettes. I watched as the 2nd Corvette tried to get away, but it was too late. The damaged Corvette rammed right into the center of the 2nd one, making it break apart from the pressure. A few of the other officers began to whoop, until things went downhill. A large explosion sounded to my left.

I turned and looked with terror as The Black Hand literally tore in half. Explosions rocked the Star Destroyer as it blew up, the debris showering everywhere. No escape pods. The ship had gone down with all hands on deck. Suddenly, my holo-net started beeping. I sat down and activated it, surprised to see that it wasn't one of the ship captains. Instead, the hologram of a middle aged man appeared on the screen, clothed in the Black and white uniform of an ISB (Imperial Security Bureau) Agent. He had a clean shaven face, with side burns and piercing eyes. "Admiral! This is Agent Tailon."

"Yes Agent, go ahead."

"Sir, we have multiple boarding craft heading in our direction from the Bothan Warship." I froze and stared out the viewport. Sure enough, multiple Bothan Boarding craft were heading in our direction.

"What are you r orders, sir?" The Agent asked. I thought this over in my head, trying to figure out the most effective solution.

"Agent Tailon, I need you to anticipate where those boarding craft are heading. I want a squad of troopers at each of those intervals. If one Bothan gets on board, we are done for." The Agent saluted and shut off communications. I sighed and looked again into the intense battle proceeding outside. The Imperials only had 2 Star Destroyers and a Frigate left. Only half of our original fleet.

The boarding craft closed in, landing in a multitude of spots in the hull. There were 4 of them in all. I was praying that Agent Tailon knew where those areas were. I looked forward and saw yet another relief in the battle. The Bothan ship's main bridge exploded as the TIE bombers made another run. The ship followed quickly, its remains getting caught in Doros's gravitational pull and bringing it to the planets surface. My comn came back on, and Tailons voice came over the airwaves, blaster fire shooting off in the back ground.

"We are holding off the Bothans off as much as we can. I don't know how long we will hold, though." I cursed, about to relay an order to send reinforcements, when the hyperdrive commander stood and addressed me.

"Sir, ships are emerging from hyperspace! 6 of them." A little bit of hope emerged in me at that second. The Empire was sending reinforcements to assist against these damned insurgents. My hope diminished when I saw 3 Mandalorian Cruisers and 3 more Correlian Corvettes emerge from hyperspace, and they immediately began firing on the Star Destroyers, ripping through them. My holo-net went crazy as the fleet commanders began screaming orders for a tactical retreat. The first ship to go down was the _Carbonate_, which exploded in a fiery wonder.

I began to panic. there was no way we were going to hold off such an onslaught. I went to the intercom, right as the enemy ships began to focus fire on my final Star Destroyer. "This is Admiral Varinth. I need the whole ship on lock-down. Prepare to make a tactical retreat into hyperspace!"

The first response came from the navigators. "But sir, our Navigations are haywire! We wont be able to coordinate a complete Hyperspace jump!" I quickly responded, "Better than being blown to shreds here!" the second response came from Tailon.

"What about the Bothans?" My response came even quicker as my heart rate went through the roof.

"Lock them in the room with the boarding craft and get out! The Hyper jump will tear the craft out and suck them into space!" The ship rocked and sirens blared as the Corvettes began concentrating fire on the final Star Destroyer and frigate. "We have a breach on Levels 2 and 3!" The alarm blared. The lights suddenly went out as the power cuplinks were shot out, and red emergency lights came on.

"Emergency power activated." The alarm stated. One more salvo, and we would be space dust. Suddenly, our ship began aiming upwards, away from the enemy vessels. Blue light engulfed the Star Destroyer and the remaining Frigate as we shot into hyperspace. I sighed with relief, until the ship jerked violently. "Sir, without shields, the ship is going to fall apart!" One of the officers screamed in terror.

I was about to say something when another jerk made me fly forwards, landing head first into the pit where all the navigational officers were. My head struck a computer and I began to black out. As my vision dimmed, the last thing I saw were 3 Imperial Officers surrounding me, while the rest began to run around in panic.


	2. Landing

**_Chapter 1_**

**_5 Minutes previous to hyperspace jump_**

**_Star Destroyer Avenger, Hyperspace_**

**_Agent Tailon, Imperial Security Bureau_**

I had barely escaped the confrontation with my life.

I had followed orders and taken a small squad of 10 Stormtroopers to one of the anticipated areas. We got into position and awaited the boarding party. I pulled out my Scout Commando Pistol, aiming it at the boarding door. The rest of the Stormtroopers aimed there E-11 Blaster Rifles at the door. Suddenly, the door opened, and havoc ensued.

A smoke grenade went off in front of the door, and blaster fire erupted from inside the boarding pod. One of my troopers instantly went hit, getting hit right in the throat. The rest of the squad returned fire, and I could here a few groans from inside the pod. Suddenly, the enemy stopped firing there blasters.

I raised my hand to hold fire. When nothing happened, I signaled for 2 of my men to move forward. The white armored troopers nodded, and, with weapons raised, began moving towards the pod.

Suddenly, one of the troopers dropped his blaster and hunched over, like he was punched. The other turned in surprise, when suddenly something was stabbed into his neck from behind. A vibro blade. The blade came out of thin air. That was when I realized what was happening. I fired at the air where the vibro blade had come from.

There was a squeal, and I watched as a now dead Bothan fell to the ground. I could feel the other Bothan Mercenaries in the room, and I quickly gave the order to fire. The Stormtroopers began to fire again, and I watched as 2 more Bothans screamed and went down. The rest of them materialized in front of my, pulling out blasters and vibro weapons. I turned my comm on and relayed a report to the Admiral.

"We are holding off the Bothans as much as we can. I don't know how long we will be able to last, though."Then I saw one of them draw a weapon that sent shivers down my spine.

An Incinerator Rifle, meant to disintegrate an enemy in a matter of seconds, and was outlawed by the Empire years ago. I watched as he shot multiple shots into the closest Stormtrooper. The trooper didn't even get a chance to scream as he was turned to dust by the hundreds of miniature blasters that tore his very being apart.

Acting quickly, I jumped at the Bothan, tackling him before he could turn the weapon on me. Using my elbows, I quickly snapped his neck, bringing his limp body to use as a body shield. Then, more beings emerged from the pod, but were not Bothans. 2 of them were Gamoreans, armed with Repeater blasters.

The other 3 were humans wearing purple and green Mandalorian armor, carrying standard DH Blaster pistols. I turned my comlink on as I used the Bothan's body to absorb the Gamoreans shots. "I need all troopers to fall back. We will fend them off in the main hall." Then, the Admiral spoke into my comlink, saying, "This is Admiral Varinth. I need the whole ship on lockdown. Prepare to make a tactical retreat into hyperspace!" I processed this in my mind. This meant that the battle up top was not going well. I turned the com on again as a blaster hit a few centimeters from my head.

"What about the Bothans?" The response came back quickly, as the Admiral replied, "Lock them in the room with the boarding craft and get out. The Hyper jump will tear the craft out and suck them into space." Suddenly, the ship rocked and the power went out, replaced by blaring red lights. The power had gone out.

I turned to my 5 remaining troopers and began yelling at them. "You heard the Admiral! Push them to the room!" I began running towards the blast doors, going for the lock button. They would be able to easily unlock it, but it would buy time for the Admiral. Suddenly, A big, burly hand grabbed my throat.

It was a Gamorean, his pig like snout flared in rage. I tried reaching the button, but it was too late. A loud noise sounded as we entered hyperspace. Just as the Admiral predicted, the boarding craft was literally torn from the ship, sucking the Mandalorians and remaining Bothans into the vacuum of space, their screams drowned out by the sound of air being sucked out of the pod.

The Gamorean squealed as he tried to grab at the wall, but couldn't get a good grip. I decided to act, and kicked him in the leg. He squealed again as he let go of me, and was flung into the vacuum of space. I clung to the door, knowing that I would soon be sucked out as well. I felt my grip loosen against the air being sucked into the abyss.

As soon as I let go, however, I felt a hand clasp mine, keeping me from entering space. It was one of the Stormtroopers, and he quickly pulled me against the wall. As soon as I was in the hall, another trooper closed the blast door. I collapsed to the ground, the lack of air making me dizzy. One of the troopers approached me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Sir, are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. I nodded, still gasping for air. I stood, brushing off my uniform. I looked t my remaining men and began issuing orders. "I need you to secure the rest of the floors. Check on the other troopers." They saluted and began running off. I began walking to the nearest turbo lift, turning my comlink on.

"Admiral Varinth, we were able to repel the invasion. Do you copy, over?" Silence. My walk quickly turned into a run as I went to the turbo lift. As soon as I reached it, I pulled my ID out, and made pressed the button to go to the bridge. I quickly reached the top, and was surprised at what I saw. Highly trained Imperial officers were scrambling around in panic, and the Admiral lay on the ground in one of the command pits, unconscious. I looked around and began walking to the Navigator.

He was not at his post, and I began to examine his station the monitor was flashing, showing a small green dot, heading right towards large yellow dots. I racked my brain, relying on my old Navigator training to remember what the yellow dots meant. My eyes widened as I realized what they were.

Asteroids.

I quickly sat in the seat, typing in some calculations, and pressed one of the buttons. The ship slowed down, exiting hyperspace. The crew was still running around in panic, however. I stood up, shouting, "SHUT UP!" The officers all froze, turning to me, and realizing for the first time they were out of hyperspace. I climbed out of the pit and went to the observation deck of the ship. The officers, now calmed, began going to there stations, checking on the vitals of the ship. I watched as the Frigate emerged next to us from hyperspace, looking to have taken little damage from the battle.

"What happened to the Admiral?" I asked to no one in particular. "He fell into the pit, sir." One of the Black outfitted security officers said.

"Alright men, I need someone to take the Admiral to the sick bay immediately. I will be taking over as Admiral until he is fit for duty again. Am I understood?" The officers saluted and went back to work. I sat in the Admirals chair went straight to work, contacting Captain Garanger. Garanger seemed surprised at first to see me instead of the Admiral Varinth at the command chair. I quickly filled him in on all that was happening, including the shape of our ship.

"Our shields are gone, we have multiple breached, and our Navigations and long range communications are severally damaged." Garanger nodded. "I have some engineers on board my ship that could come and help with the repairs. But we will have to land to be able to take a full damage report." I nod and lean back into the Admiral's chair.

"Our navigations are haywire. Can any of you find a planet? And maybe call for support?" Garanger shrugged at me. "I can ask my navigators to find a nearby planet, but I cannot call for support. Frigates don't have long range capabilities." I cursed as I remembered. Frigates were mainly used for transporting troops and short Fighter skirmishes.

That was why they were normally accompanied by the larger and more battle ready Star Destroyer. Garanger remained silent on his holo picture as he went to figure out anything. He quickly returned though, with some startling news.

"Sir, are in the unknown region. Our star maps our useless." I was shocked. The Unknown region was beyond the outer rim. It was an unexplored part of the galaxy. Any expeditions that have gone out have never returned. The only planet that is known out there is the planet belonging to the Chiss, and we did not have a lot on them.

"But you are in luck, Agent. There is a planet not to far away with positive oxygen support. We could land and make any necessary repairs." I gave a sigh of relief. "Alright. use your navigations and begin heading for the planet. We will follow." Garanger nodded and signed out. The Frigate began to move, and I ordered the Navigator to follow. After engaging what was left of our engines, we took off after Garangers Frigate.

I quickly sat in the seat, typing in some calculations, and pressed one of the buttons. The ship slowed down, exiting hyperspace. The crew was still running around in panic, however. I stood up, shouting, "SHUT UP!" The officers all froze, turning to me, and realizing for the first time they were out of hyperspace. I climbed out of the pit and went to the observation deck of the ship. The officers, now calmed, began going to there stations, checking on the vitals of the ship. I watched as the Frigate emerged next to us from hyperspace, looking to have taken little damage from the battle.

"What happened to the Admiral?" I asked to no one in particular. "He fell into the pit, sir." One of the Black outfitted security officers said.

"Alright men, I need someone to take the Admiral to the sick bay immediately. I will be taking over as Admiral until he is fit for duty again. Am I understood?" The officers saluted and went back to work. I sat in the Admirals chair went straight to work, contacting Captain Garanger. Garanger seemed surprised at first to see me instead of the Admiral Varinth at the command chair. I quickly filled him in on all that was happening, including the shape of our ship.

"Our shields are gone, we have multiple breached, and our Navigations and long range communications are severally damaged." Garanger nodded. "I have some engineers on board my ship that could come and help with the repairs. But we will have to land to be able to take a full damage report." I nod and lean back into the Admiral's chair.

"Our navigations are haywire. Can any of you find a planet? And maybe call for support?" Garanger shrugged at me. "I can ask my navigators to find a nearby planet, but I cannot call for support. Frigates don't have long range capabilities." I cursed as I remembered. Frigates were mainly used for transporting troops and short Fighter skirmishes.

That was why they were normally accompanied by the larger and more battle ready Star Destroyer. Garanger remained silent on his holo picture as he went to figure out anything. He quickly returned though, with some startling news.

"Sir, are in the unknown region. Our star maps our useless." I was shocked. The Unknown region was beyond the outer rim. It was an unexplored part of the galaxy. Any expeditions that have gone out have never returned. The only planet that is known out there is the planet belonging to the Chiss, and we did not have a lot on them.

"But you are in luck, Agent. There is a planet not to far away with positive oxygen support. We could land and make any necessary repairs." I gave a sigh of relief. "Alright. use your navigations and begin heading for the planet. We will follow." Garanger nodded and signed out. The Frigate began to move, and I ordered the Navigator to follow. After engaging what was left of our engines, we took off after Garangers Frigate.

Within 3 hours, the planet came into view. It honestly reminded me of Yavin 4, while looking at it from space. I gave the order to begin descending towards the planet, and, with Garanger's ship beside me, we began to land. Their was surprisingly little turbulence as we descended towards the continent bellow us.

As soon as we broke through the surface, I told our navigator to land a small planes area a click to the south. We landed with a very rough bump, but at least we were still alive. I exited the bridge, and used to turbo lift to head for the exit. I emerged on the first floor and walked down a long ramp to the outside world.

I shielded my eyes as I came into contact with the suns light. After giving a small shudder, I began walking towards the ground bellow. The grass was a bright green, almost the perfect length. Everything in the area was perfect. The trees, the grass, even the clouds. I soon stepped onto the grass and turned back to look at the Star Destroyer. It was only now that I took in the full extent of the damage. There were several breaches in the hull, as well as large holes made by the boarding craft.

"Agent Tailon, I presume?" I turned around to see a black outfitted officer approach me, a holo-pad in his hand.

"That would be me." I responded. The officer gave a grim smile as he handed me the holo-pad. "Captain Garanger says he can supply up to 30 Engineers where they are needed. He has landed 2 clicks to the south, and is preparing necessary troops movements to set up camps." I nod.

"Excellent. Tell Garanger to send out a few Scouts to map the area out and report any wildlife. I want a map of our area by the time night arrives." The officer nods and begins to walk away. I look down at the holo-pad, scrolling through the backrounds and abilities of the different engineers.

I waved to a stormtrooper, whos squad was currently bringing camping supplies down the ramp. He ran over and saluted. Handing him the holo-pad, I said, "Go and take this to the Chief Engineer. Tell him that we need to get our long range communications up as fast as possible." The trooper saluted and ran off. I sighed as I looked out across the beautiful landscape.

Soon, this world will belong to the Empire. Just like the rest of the galaxy.

_**5 Minutes later**_

_**Noran Davil, 623d Scout Trooper Regime**_

I mounted my speeder bike, putting on my standard Scout Helmet. I turned and adjusted the cables holding down my E-11 Sniper rifle, making sure it was attached properly. I then sat properly in the seat, adjusting the map creator to the side of the bike. I heard an engine rev behind me and I turned, seeing the other 2 scouts that would be going with me.

"Ready to go, Noran?" One of them asked. I nod, and we zoom off, going at top speed to the West. Every centimeter we flew over was instantly put into the map creators data bank, which would be transferred to the orbital map. We continued to speed across the plain, encountering very little. Then suddenly, our group leader ordered us to stop.

The speeder bike skidded to a halt right in front of a forest.

"Too dense to move our speeders through." I thought out loud. The group leader nodded, going over to his tracker and detaching it, instead sticking it to his belt. He then proceeded to pull out his pistol.

"Move out throughout the woods. We will rendezvous on the other side." Me and my partner nod, and began to move in on the forest, pistols drawn. The undergrowth was dense, and I could barely move without bumping into a vine. My headset turned on as the other scouts began to speak.

"This is Dori. Anything to report yet?" I turned my com on. "Negative, captain, I have seen no conta... wait!" I crouched down as I saw something in the sky. I was amazed at the sight in front of me. it was a horse, or a pony of sorts. But the miraculous thing was that it was flying! A pegasus.

"Sir, I think I see a pegasus." I heard the other scout on the line snort. "Pegasus? Those things are myth. Get back to... wait, I see it as well!" I just stared up at the creature. It was majestic and beautiful, speeding across the sky heading towards... "Sir! The creature is heading towards home base." The captain cursed as he saw the same.

"I will contact headquarters. And tell them we are about to have..." He just stopped mid sentence.

"Captain Dori, do you read me?" No response. Then the other scout trooper spoke up. "Where is the captain?" I went to respond, when something suddenly grabbed my leg.

I turned just in time to see a giant plant growl at me. It looked like a Trapper plant, which were carnivorous plants on Felucia. It showed off its teeth as black vines began emerging from it, and began to tie me up. As quickly as I could register, I pulled out my blaster pistol, firing a few shots at the tendrils.

The creature screeched, and lunged full scale at me. I only had enough time to roll away as the creature dived to where I once was. I went to aim my pistol again, only to find it gone. The creature retracted, hissing a snake like tongue as it prepared to lunge again. I pulled out a Vibro blade, feeling the vibrating hum as it turned on. The creature snarled again as it prepared to lunge again.


	3. Investigation

Authors Note: I am honestly surprised by how popular this story has gotten so far. I am honestly touched by the amount of MLP and Star Wars fans there are. Anyway, I have come with another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. The first contact between pony and a Scout trooper. Oh, and by the way, before I get any criticism, these are not the Scout troopers from episode 6. Those are a later model. The scouts I am writing about are form Star Wars Rebels. You know who I am talking about. That... is really it. Enjoy the Second chapter of Imperial Equestria.

**Chapter 2**

**Unknown planet**

**Around mid-noon**

**Noran Davil, 623rd Scout Trooper Regime**

The plant creature reared its head back and lunged. I rolled again, but the plant was expecting that. One of its tentacles shot out and hit the side of my helmet, making it break inward. I groaned in pain as the Plastoid dug into my cheek, drawing blood.

I quickly ripped my white helmet off, feeling some skin tear off with it. I clutched my now bleeding cheek, my other hand fiddling with my vibro blade. This creature was smart. And it would not miss if I rolled again. I had to do something unexpected. So I charged it, swinging my knife over my head. This indeed caught the plant off guard, making it rear back a little, which gave me the perfect opportunity.

I jumped at it grabbing the back of its head, using the momentum to swing around to its backside. Using my legs to straddle its now flailing head, I used the knife and dug it deep into its head. It gave an ungodly screech as its flailing increased, almost throwing me off. I prepared to pull the knife out to make another stab, but the plant had other ideas. One of its tentacles quickly swung around and jabbed me in my side. Hard.

I screamed in pain as the tentacle breached my armor in the side, digging into my skin. The tentacle lifted up, and, with me still attached, flung me into a tree. As I made contact with the tree, I heard my something crack against it. I was relieved to find out it wasn't my spine that broke, but I still cursed to see that the back of my armor had cracked.

I tried to stand, instead fell to the ground as pain coursed through my impaled side. Clenching my teeth, I leaned against the tree, grasping my horrifically bleeding side. The plant gave a screech of victory as it prepared to finish me off.

That was when a miracle happened. The plant, in the middle of its screech, suddenly reared back as a lightning blue streak slammed into its face. The plant looked around wildly, trying to find out what just attacked him. Then the streak came again, this time striking the back of its head. The creature lost its balance and face planted to the ground.

It shakily tried to raise its head again, only to have to shoved back into the earth by the streak. I vision began to blur from the loss of blood, and I began to weakly groan. As my vision continued to blur, I saw something approach me. It resembled a horse, or a pony, or whatever. It was the same color as the streak, with a complimenting yellow mane.

It wore nothing except for some sort of tattoo on its rear, but I was too disoriented to make out what exactly it was. My vision continued to blacken as I heard a voice mumble next to my ear.

"What are you?" My vision was almost completely gone, and the last thing I saw before passing out completely were two beautiful, majestic wings on the back of the pony. The Pegasus.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Grounds outside the <em>Avenger<em>**

**Jerif Pier, Imperial Field Officer**

I glanced around at the men as they worked, my hands fiddling with the data pad behind my back. At least 30 stormtroopers, both from the _Avenger_ and from the Frigate, known also as the _Storm Rising_, were busy unloading multiple supplies from the Star Destroyers. Supply tents, ration canisters, and power generators were being loaded off and secured.

As the last of the provisions were being unloaded, I pulled the data pad from my back pocket, checking off the remaining items. When I saw that everything on the checklist was complete, I sent a report up to Agent Tailon, who was currently taking command at the bridge of the Star Destroyer. The report from Command came back almost instantly, giving me my next objectives. Looking at the first on the list, I turned my comlink on.

"Engineer Division, this is Officer Pier. Please report you condition, over?" A loud hissing sound, like steam, erupted through the mic.

"This is Head Engineer Toland. So, we have found the problems and can attempt to fix them. The only problem is the lack of supplies able to get the job done." I responded, "Explain." There was a moment of silence again before the Head Engineer responded.

"We will need Power Couplinks, Durasteel, and several other materials we don't currently posses. Normally, if a ship is too damaged to continue, a ship would tow it out and be take to Kuat. But unfortunately, that is not going to happen." I nod to myself, the realization flooding over me. "What about the communications relay?"

"It is salvageable, but there are a few things we need to at least make it functional again. And we currently don't have those parts." I bit my lower lip in frustration. "What is needed to make durasteel? Homemade." The Engineer sighed through the com.

"It is not that easy. There are certain machines we need, machines that our specific shipyard have. Granted, we have schematics for the machines, but we don't have the materials. Without certain power sources, anything we try to build will be useless." I bit my lower lip and cursed a bit. After a few seconds, I said, "Alright. Do what you can. I will ask our recon squads if there are any nearby villages that could possible give some assistance."

The Engineer acknowledged the order, then went to turn off his com. I waited for a few moments before I turned my com back on, changing the frequency to match those of the Recon Teams.

"This is Field officer Pier to all Scout Leaders. Please report." I waited for an agonizing 10 seconds before the first trooper responded. "This is Squad Leader Chazez with the Northern squad. We have found nothing so far, just a mountain range. We have encountered few alien life."

The next to respond to Eastern Squad, which reported the same thing. South, however, was the first to report something unusual. "We have encountered alien life. We have not engaged, but it would appear they are ponies." I was confused at first. "Ponies?"

"Yes sir, ponies. But they appear to be... intellectual. They appear to be speaking our language, and are doing activities that ponies would not actually do. In fact, they have their own little town here." I was still trying to register that our first alien encounter was a pony. When the fact that they were intellectual registered in my mind, i responded almost immediately.

"Do not engage. Examine them, and keep note on their behavior. Report any anomalies... besides the obvious. I will speak with High command about your discovery." I turned off the com frequency, ready to contact Agent Tailon, when I remembered Western Squad. I turned my com back on.

"Western Squad, you have to give your report."

No response.

"Western Squad? Do you copy?" Still no response. I bit my lower lip and changed the frequency again. "Captain Foren, how many men can you spare?" Captain Foran, who the leading command of 3 battalions of Stormtroopers, quickly responded. "I have 3 squads of 7 men available, plus 2 AT-STs and 3 troop transports. The rest of the men are busy unloading the supplies."

"I need a troop transport with a squad of your finest to be sent out to the last known position of our Western Recon Squad. They have gone missing, and need to be found as quickly as possible. Tell the men to expect hostile forces. If they encounter anything that appears to be hostile, tell them they have permission to exterminate it. Field Officer Pier, out."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Everfree Forest<strong>  
><span><strong>Mid-Noon<strong>  
><span><strong>Lightning Dust, Equestrian Wonderbolts<strong>

(Authors Note: If you don't know who Lightning Dust is, watch the episode where  
>Rainbow Dash goes to the Wonderbolts academy.)<p>

I approached the strange creature that laid on the ground, obviously wounded. It wore a White sort of armor, with black fabric underneath it, as well as surrounding the outside its head. Its face, if I was to call it that, was tan and flat, with a black mane only on the top of his had, and a few hairs above its lip. It had a small nose, which barely made up any room on its face.

I continued to approach it, still wary. It was a miracle I even saw the creature being attacked by the Carnivorous flower. It would have surely been killed if I hadn't of come in and saved the it, which filled me with a little bit of pride. Ever since the academy, I have honestly tried to play down my ego, but still, at times like these, I just felt awesome. I wanted to fist pump the air, and go tell my other cadets of what I had just done.

But I couldn't do that now, much to my disappointment. I had to help this creature, which was probably almost dead. Blood was pouring from its side, where I saw the flower impale it. It was also bleeding from its cheek, and I could see a piece of white material sticking out of the wound.

I went over and realized for the first time the creature was a male. I sniffed and snorted. He reeked of sweat, but I could tell he was still alive. I looked around, biting my lower lip as I tried to decide what to do next.

Do I go to the nearest town, which was Ponyville, and request a doctor, or even Princess Twilight herself? Or do I try to find another one of these things? I saw a whole herd of them earlier today, out in the plains a few miles from the Everfree. After some consideration, I decided to try to find the creatures fellow beings. They would probably know more about their own kind then even the Princess would know, I reasoned.

Then again, Twilight was a princess. I was literally having a war with myself about what I should do.

"What if this creature's kind think I am hostile. Then what do I do then?" I said out loud. When I was observing the battle, it was clear that these creatures were excellent fighters, warriors of hoof to hoof combat.

Wait, this creature doesn't even have a hoof. It has strange appendages on the end of the hoof. I shook my head. I am sure to figure everything out later. I just needed to get this creature out of here, before the Timber wolves begin to investigate the smell the blood. I grabbed the creature by the scruff, flinching a bit as he groaned in pain.

Looking in both directions, I made my decision. I picking up the man, I began to hover westward, towards Princess Twilight Sparkles Kingdom.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Imperial Troop Transport<strong>  
><span><strong>5 Minutes later<strong>  
><span><strong>Captain Foren, 623rd Imperial Marines<strong>

I went to the front of the cruiser, standing in between the two pilots for the Imperial Ground Transport.

"How far away are we?" The pilot continued to look ahead and steer, while the co-pilot turned to me. "We will arrive in a few minutes. Get your men ready for deployment." I nodded, turning around and coming back into the staging area.

7 troopers, all wearing pure white armor, sat in their seats, their E-11 blaster rifles in hand. One carried a heavy repeater, as well as our Anti-Armor launcher.

"Get ready to move out!" I shouted to the men, and they instantly unbuckled themselves, standing up in an erect position. The transport suddenly stopped. The doors swung open, and the men exited the ship in single file, getting into rows outside.

I was the last to step out of the transport, putting on my blue and white commander helmet. The tinted glass covering my eyes shielded me from the sun, which seemed especially bright. One of the troopers approached me, saluting.

"Sir, the men are reported ready to move out!" I nod, looking towards the dark forest in front of us.

"Sergeant, do you have the tracking scanner." The trooper nodded, pulling a small chip out of a compartment in his belt and inserting it into a slot in his helmet. All the data from the tracking device was now implanted onto a HUD screen in his helmet.

"Alright, I have a lead on one of the tracking devices." The Sergeant said, suddenly looking straight forward.

"This way." He said, before starting forward. I signaled to the other men, and we all began following the trooper into the dark woods. We walked fro a good 3 minutes, before we came upon a small clearing, surrounded by trees. A giant, black flower was in the center of it, looking to be dead. I looked over at the Sergeant, who was staring at something on the ground.

I turned and froze at what I saw. On the ground was an Imperial Scout helmet, surrounded by what looked like a puddle of blood. The other men must have seen it as well, for they suddenly gripped their weapons a little tighter. I approached the helmet, and confirmed that it was indeed a scout helmet.

"I want a perimeter around this clearing. I need to make a report of possibly dangerous life on this planet." The troopers nodded, still looking very wary. I turned my comlink on and tried to turn it to an appropriate frequency. I received static with each frequency I tuned into. Suddenly, one of the Stormtroopers flinched, aiming his rifle into the wood.

"Captain, I am detecting movement up ahead." I turn and begin heading towards the trooper, pulling my E-11 Blaster pistol from its holster.

"What kind of movement?" I asked, as the Sergeant and 2 other Stormtroopers began heading in our direction. "Uh, ground, sir. It sounds like a pack of..." His statement was suddenly cut short when a horrid screech erupted from the woods, making the wary trooper jump a little.

Then came the smell. An intoxicating smell came out from the woods, making the Sergeant, who had just showed up, gag a little. The trooper in front of me coughed a little.

"What the heck is that smell?" Before I could respond, the trooper suddenly screamed as something jumped onto its back.

It is hard to explain its physical appearance. It was a wolf, but it was made out of sticks and logs. It had sharp fangs, and I could almost see the stench coming from it's mouth. Before I could respond, the wolf creature sank its fangs into the screaming troopers neck, then bringing the now dead trooper into the woods. Then, as soon as the previous one left, 2 more showed up, growling.

"Fire at will!" I shouted, and the area erupted into chaos. The troopers all began firing at the wolves, who appeared to be shocked by the flurry of blaster fire currently being shot at them. However, as soon as the men stopped firing, I realized that they were not effected at all by it. They charged again, going for 2 of the other troopers, pouncing on them.

I began firing my pistol, almost to no effect. The 2 troopers were dead upon seconds of contact, the wolves taking there bodies away. I looked back at my remaining 4 men, who all appeared to be startled by what had just occurred.

I turned to them, and I couldn't help the panic that seeped into my words.

"All troopers, fall back to the transport before they come back." The Sergeant put a hand on my shoulder, just before I could turn and follow my remainign men out of the wood.

"But sir, what about the scouts?" I pushed his hand off and continued to follow my men.

"It is clear that they got him already. We need to get out of here before we are next!" The Sergeant seemed to hesitate, then nod reluctantly, quickly following me out of the woods.


	4. First Contact

Dear Pesky Plumblers,

I am sorry to inform you that this story has been on Hiatus for the past few months. But with the new year here, the Juggerpony has returned! That is right, i am not dead, and am back to writing stories! Expect weekly chapters to come out for this story as well as Storm Rising. So, sorry to keep you waiting, my friends. Enjoy the story, or die! Well, dont do that. But uh, if you dont enjoy the story, or have any complaints, dont be afraid to say them in the chat. I will not judge you (I will only rip your head off! Lol, jk). So, that is about it.

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown Planet**

**Around Mid-Noon**

**Captain Foren, 623rd Imperial Marines**

The creatures howled again, gaining on our position. I cursed and turned, firing a few more shots into the forest darkness. I turned and continued running. Turning my com on, I began shouting frantically into it. "Pilot, man the heavy turret! We have company."

"Roger that, Captain!" I heard another scream as another stormtrooper was taken down by one of those things. I was for sure I would be next, when all of a sudden I broke the tree line, coming right in front of the troop transport. The remaining troopers were now trying to get into the transport, their panic making them trip over each other. I turned and saw the first wolf exit the forest.

That was when the turret, which was on top of the rectangular troop transport, wheeled around, firing a heavy laser into the wolf. It literally exploded, twigs and logs shooting in every direction. The other to wolves emerged from the woods, startled to see a pile of burnt and smoking logs and twigs. Growling, they quickly retreated back into the woods.

I gave a whoop in victory as they ran back into the darkness of the woods. I turned and walked up into the transport, taking off my helmet, which was now soaking wet with sweat. The remain troopers did the same, wiping the sweat from their brows as they took a seat in the transport. The pilot turned back towards us, his grey helmet still on his face.

"What are your orders, captain?"

Sighing, I said, "Return back to base. We did what we came here to do." The pilot nodded, turning the transport around and driving it back towards the camp.

**A few hours later**

**Noran Davil, 623rd Scout Trooper Regime**

Blurry light hit my face as my eyes opened slightly. As my eyes opened more, I began noticing things around me. One was that I wasn't dead. Second was that I was on a long, comfortable bed. It must have been made out of feathers or something, because it was super soft. My head was almost completely sunken into the pillow, making me completely relaxed.

I lifted myself up a bit off of the bed, trying to remember all that had transpired before I was in the bed. When I finally did remember, I immediately went and touched my side, surprised to see that the wound was gone. And then I realized the third thing. I was no longer in my Scout Trooper armor.

I was wearing a one piece outfit, completely white. It also felt like it was made of feathers, or some other soft material. I tried to stand up, only to collapse on the floor. The room appeared to be made of crystal, which seemed odd. The crystal room had somewhat of a purple hue, making it shine beautifully. I attempted to stand again, putting all my weight into my legs.

I was able to stand this time, and stretched my arms. Hearing a restrained pop, I let out a sigh as I felt my muscles loosened up a bit. I went over to the door, made of wood instead of the crystal. It was locked and, sighing with defeat, went to sit back down on my bed.

Suddenly, the door did open, and a peculiar sight entered the room. Throughout the course of being in the Imperial military, I had seen a lot of alien species. But nothing like the creature that had just entered my room. It was a pony, a mammal that was on all 4 legs and had a tail.

It was the color purple, with a short purple and pink mane, two large wings, and a mark on its rear with a picture of a purple star, surrounded by smaller sparkles. It had giant, purple eyes, and a horn on its forehead.

When it saw me sitting there, it smiled and trotted over to me.

"Hello there! Glad to see you are awake." Ok, so it was intelligent, too.

"Who are you?" I asked. The alicorn went over to a table and her horn began to glow. Suddenly, a small group of papers levitated near it, glowing with the same color as its horn.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship." My eyes widened. Was this purple alicorn the matriarch of this planet? Out of respect, I bowed, which seemed to take Princess Sparkle by surprise.

"My name is Noran Davil, at your service, Princess Sparkle." At this, the alicorn giggled a little, smiling.

"Please, call me Twilight. And you don't have to bow, by the way." I stood and sat back down on my bed.

"So, your name is Noran Davil. What species of creature are you?"

"I am a human." Twilight looks up from her papers and raises an eyebrow.

"Human?" I nod. Twilight still looks confused as a levitating pencil came and began writing on the floating paper.

"Never heard of a human before. Interesting." I sigh, getting comfortable in the bed, preparing to be interrogated further.

**South of Imperial Camp**

**Palpen Zachman, 623rd Scout Trooper Regime**

I peered through the binoculars, staring at the strange sight in front of me. It was a town, inhabited by ponies doing things that ponies would normally not do. They were talking to one another, walking into buildings, transporting goods. No humans in sight. Putting my binoculars down, I turned to my two other men, both dressed in the armor of Imperial Scout Troopers.

"What have you been able to find out?" I asked the men, who I had sent an hour previously to examine the town further. One of the troopers stepped forward, saluting.

"Sir, as previously noted, they are intelligent. They seem to speak Galactic Basic, and operate like normal people would. They seem primitive, however. They do not operate on much technology, relying on a form of force energy. There are three factions, it looks like, that coincide with one another. Regular ponies, ponies with horns, and then ponies with wings. It would appear that the ponies with horns controls this force energy."

I nodded, giving the signal to remount the speeder bikes. They saluted again, getting on and starting up their speeders. I mounted mine, and we began heading northward again, heading towards the Imperial Camp. As soon as we arrived, I needed to give a report. Possibly request to engage the natives.

I heard the rev of the speeder's thrusters as we all sped off across the landscape. The landscape was a blur as we sped past it. At this pace, according to our tracker, we would arrive back at camp within the next 5 minutes. The only sound I could hear was the wind rushing past my head. I looked up to the sky, seeing the clouds whizz by.

That was, until I saw a rainbow streak dash through a line of them. It came completely out of nowhere, and it obliterated a lot of the clouds, going at the speed of light. At the head of the rainbow streak appeared to be a cyan colored pony with wings. Thinking quickly, I raised a clenched fist, signaling for my other 2 troopers to stop.

We all quickly skidded to a halt. We all got off of our speeders and ducked behind them. I pulled out my pistol, setting it to stun. One of the troopers crawled over to me saying, "Sir, why are we hiding?" I turned to him and scowled from behind my helmet.

"Didn't you see that rainbow streak? That was one of the winged creatures. Stay hidden until we are sure it wont come back around." The trooper nodded, getting back into position. As we waited behind the speeders, it became eerily quiet.

Seconds passed, but it felt like minutes. Hours, even. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a female voice that sounded behind me.

"What kind of creatures are you." Startled, I turned in horror to see the cyan blue pony, sitting on the ground behind me.

"You know, those thing you were riding are pretty fast. Not as fast as me of course, but still, they are pretty cool." The blue pony had a rainbow mane, just like its tail. On its rear end was a picture of a lightning cloud, the bolt also rainbow colored. I was seeing a pattern with this pony, for sure. Its cocky looking smile slowly disappeared when none of us responded.

"Uh, hello there?" Suddenly, a blue ring hit the pony, making her yelp in surprise and fall over, stunned. I turned and saw one of my scouts, his E-11 rifle out, set to stun.

"What do we do with her? We cant just leave her for others to find." I looked back at the unconscious pony, debating over my dilemma. If we took it with us, then it would know exactly where our base was. On the other hand, if we left it here, it would tell it's friends what had happened, causing a division between the natives and the Empire.

And with our current situation, getting on the natives bad side was the last thing we needed. I bit my lip and was about to speak, when a loud voice suddenly shouted from above me.

"What did you creatures do to Rainbow Dash!" A brown, winged pony was flying above us, a look of horror and anger upon his face. Make up my mind quickly, I raised my rifle and fired a stun bolt at the pony. He fell to the ground with a grunt, moaning on the ground. I signaled to my men to pick up the male pony, while I lifted the cyan pony over my shoulders.

"We take them back to camp. Quickly, before the locals notice any disappearances."

Strapping the bodies to the back of the speeders, we sped off towards the camp, our pace faster than before.


End file.
